


Мама вышла замуж

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все ли можно простить лучшему другу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мама вышла замуж

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно 3 сезона: стая альф была, но все прошло несколько не так, а Мелисса в событиях напрямую вообще не участвовала.

\- Ну, здравствуй, друг!  
Скотт не разговаривал со Стилински почти год – с того момента, как все открылось и – потом, немного позже – Айзек остановил его, осатаневшего и совершенно не владеющего собой, у самого дома бывшего друга, и Скотт понял, что если сорвется еще раз, то убийства не предотвратит никто, а заставить мать пережить это он не может себе позволить. Поэтому Скотт и свел на нет все контакты: перестал отвечать на звонки и сообщения, отправил его в черный список во всех соцсетях и программах и предупредил мать, что всегда будет ставить ее в известность о своих появлениях и не хочет видеть Стайлза у них дома, когда будет приезжать.  
Сперва Стилински, помнится, пытался поговорить с ним – и лично, и в сети, и даже через посредника, которым неожиданно оказался Питер – но уж что Скотт умел, так это быть упрямым, да и Стайлз, наверное, ощущал вину, потому что вскоре попытки прекратились, и когда они случайно столкнулись лично в колледже, Скотт сделал вид, что не увидел никого знакомого, а Стайлз, стиснув зубы, последовал его примеру.  
И в этот раз Скотт тоже просто сделал бы вид, что не замечает бывшего лучшего друга, как и обычно, если бы не обстоятельства: вечером последней пятницы семестра Стайлз Стилински о чем-то увлеченно ворковал у стойки неофициально студенческого бара с Кейтлин Вудс, хорошенькой второгодкой, судя по слухам, не обремененной особой сексуальной моралью и постоянством. И уж этого-то Скотт, час назад слушавший в телефоне расстроенный голос матери, рассказывавшей, что травы, кажется, не помогли, и у Джилл опять поднимается температура, никак не мог стерпеть.  
Нет, он, конечно, не ожидал, что Стайлз все бросит и пойдет работать курьером или судомойкой на полный день – да и вообще, он сам если не с удовольствием, то по крайней мере без разочарования пошел бы этим самым курьером или судомойкой, если бы Стилински просто отвалил от их семьи, растворившись в закате, как и положено юным нашкодившим мальчикам. Однако тот оказался на удивление упрям и положителен, да и мама, неожиданно вернувшись в свое воспитующее состояние, заявила, что благодарна Скотту за заботу и искренне ее ценит, но вполне способна решить свои проблемы самостоятельно, не отнимая у сына возможность получить образование. По всей видимости, что-то похожее она сказала и Стайлзу, потому что в колледж поступил и он. Сперва Скотт злился, однако потом как-то пережил, узнав, что по вечерам Стилински подрабатывает, да и осознав, что вряд ли можно как-то прилично зарабатывать в будущем без нормального диплома.  
Но одно дело учеба, другое же – развлечения в барах с девицами. Этого мама точно не заслужила.  
\- Не скучаешь? Как вечер? Приятно сбросить все обязанности и почувствовать себя свободным, правда, дружище?  
Лучше всего в этот момент было бы положить Стайлзу руку на плечо, однако Скотт не рискнул, боясь, что не справится с когтями: кромсать бывшего друга на глаза у всех пока не входило в его планы. Поэтому он просто облокотился на стойку слева от Стайлза, улыбаясь так, что гримаса больше походила на оскал.  
\- Привет, Кейти, - для нее он, конечно, попытался сменить выражение лица, но, судя по всему, неудачно, потому что девушка явно сдержалась, чтобы не отшатнуться, и, кивнув:  
\- Привет, Скотт, - засобиралась. – Ну, мне пора. Стайлз, я тебе напишу на следующей неделе!  
\- Ой, - фальшиво огорчился Скотт, когда она отошла. – Я, кажется, испортил тебе приятный вечер. Прости.  
Стайлз повернулся к нему не сразу. Сперва он глубоко вдохнул, облизал губы и только потом, развернувшись, прямо посмотрел на Скотта:  
\- Привет. Нет, ты ничего мне не испортил. Я собирался уходить через десять минут – флешку со статьей я Кейтлин отдал, а разговаривать дальше, пока она не прочитала, смысла нет. Я еду домой. Тебя подбросить?  
А когда Скотт выразительно взглянул на его стакан, пожал плечами:  
\- Безалкогольный. Так ты поедешь?  
И хотя после того, как все выяснилось, а честь матери оказалась защищена – ярость схлынула, и Скотт, пусть и с неприятным усилием, осознал легкую ироничность собственной роли, да к тому же успел горьковато вспомнить, что раньше первым на эту тему обязательно схохмил бы Стайлз, - ему логичнее было бы гордо отказаться и просидеть время до рейсового автобуса здесь, как и собирался, но он неожиданно для самого же себя кивнул и пошел за Стилински через бар, а потом и через стоянку к знакомому до боли старенькому джипу, печально размышляя, считать ли неожиданное желание передавить горло своей злости и наконец поговорить признаком взрослости или все-таки тревожного размягчения характера и мозга.  
Но, даже если с его характером и мозгом действительно возникли какие-то проблемы, необходимость что-то делать с ситуацией от этого никуда не девалась, и Скотт уже давно дозрел до этой мысли. Правда, это не отменяло его злости, успевшей пройти не одну трансформацию за этот год, но никуда не ушедшей и не рассеявшейся, как он, не признаваясь даже себе, иногда надеялся.  
Началось же все, конечно, не со злости. Если бы это не касалось его самого, Скотт посмеялся бы от души анекдотично-фрейдистской вывернутости ситуации: в тот день он просто раньше вернулся с работы. Точнее, с работы его вообще отпустили – у Дитона возникли срочные дела и тот просто уехал, закрыв клинику, а Скотт, став счастливым обладателем отгула, отправился домой, и он до сих пор не мог решить, повезло ему или наоборот.  
Он открыл дверь своим ключом и, занятый мыслями о том, что же будет писать в реферате по экономике, который появился шанс сделать пораньше, чтобы освободить вечер и следующий день, крикнул:  
\- Я пришел, - и, кинув рюкзак на пол, принялся снимать кроссовки. То, что на полке почему-то стояли еще одни, не мамины, но подозрительно знакомые, он просто не заметил.  
Сама Мелисса спустилась сверху, с какой-то не просто удивленной интонацией спросив:  
\- Скотт? Ты уже вернулся? – и, подняв глаза, он осознал, что мать неожиданно в банном халате и с мокрыми волосами посреди дня. А еще – что у нее какое-то странное выражение лица. Примерно таким же оно было, когда Скотт пару лет назад застал ее курящей на заднем дворе, хотя до этого ни разу не видел с сигаретой, и она призналась, что иногда курит тайком, потому что открыто ей стыдно, и обещает бросить. Наверное, это воспоминание, а еще то, что мама душ уже явно приняла, а вода в ванной все еще шумела, и навело его на правильную мысль.  
\- Ой, мам… Ты не одна, да? – смутился он и, увидев подтверждение на лице Мелиссы, растерянно пожал плечами. – Ну, я же не знал. Хочешь, я погуляю?  
Сам факт того, что к его матери пришел какой-то мужчина, шоком для Скотта не стал. Во-первых, он понимал, что его мама далеко не старуха, что она не обязана хранить верность его скотине-отцу, особенно после развода, и видел, как на нее реагируют мужчины. Во-вторых же, какое-то время назад она вполне серьезно встречалась с одним из врачей своей больницы, тот довольно часто оставался у них, и Скотту он даже нравился. Потом, правда, все как-то разладилось (кажется, доктор Франк хотел, чтобы они с матерью поженились, она же категорически возражала, заявляя, что ее все устраивает, как есть), и больше никаких маминых поклонников Скотт дома не видел, но это совершенно не означало, что они не могли существовать. Так что, только слегка растерявшись, он посмотрел на мать и предложил:  
\- Ты только скажи, к скольки вернуться. Ну, и за ключи от машины я не обижусь.  
Пару секунд она молча смотрела на него каким-то все еще странным взглядом – соображай Скотт получше, он назвал бы это подавляемой паникой, – но потом, словно собравшись и что-то решив, отрицательно покачав головой и твердо велела:  
\- Не нужно. Он уже уходит. Иди на кухню, я приду через пару минут, - и снова поднялась на второй этаж, Скотт же, пожав плечами, послушно отправился обедать.  
Он успел спокойно вытащить из холодильника рагу, отправить его в микроволновку, достать посуду, бессознательно слушая, как скрипит лестница под двумя парами ног, потом что-то шуршит в коридоре, а потом закрывается входная дверь – и только после этого понял, что смущало его с самого момента, как он вошел: в доме очень четко пахло Стайлзом. И именно его кроссовки стояли у входа. И – Скотт резко, так, что едва не слетела гардина, дернул шторку, закрывавшую окно на въездную дорожку – именно он быстро уходил от их дома, только что спустившись с крыльца.  
\- Мама, это Стайлз только что ушел? – как-то не очень осознавая, о чем говорит, спросил Скотт, и вот тут-то наконец услышал и лихорадочный пульс Мелиссы, и то, как она резко втянула в себя воздух после его вопроса. – Мама?  
\- Да, Скотт, это был он.  
\- И он?...  
\- Да.  
На этом моменте Скотт, помнится, и выключился.  
Ничего больше не спрашивая, он поел, вымыл за собой посуду, сходил вынести мусор, а потом на каком-то автомате собрал инструменты и отправился чинить крыльцо, посмотреть которое Мелисса просила его уже несколько месяцев. О чем он тогда думал, Скотт не помнил, да и подозревал, что ни о чем – все думалось где-то внутри, не всплывая на поверхность и не ставя его, кажется, отключившееся сознание в известность о происходящем. Вернулся в дом он, когда солнце почти зашло.  
Мелисса сидела в темной гостиной и, коротко поймав взглядом его фигуру в дверном проеме, снова опустила глаза. Скотт включил свет, убрал инструменты, сходил вымылся и только после этого вернулся в комнату, но остановился почти у порога и оперся спиной о стену возле двери.  
\- Мам, объясни мне. Я не понимаю.  
\- Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Так вышло, - тихо ответила Мелисса, слабо пожав плечами и продолжив глядеть на свои сцепленные руки, и Скотт сорвался.  
\- Так вышло? Мам, ты издеваешься?! Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?!  
Дальнейшее Скотт помнил смутно, а предпочел бы не помнить вообще. Он что-то кричал про то, что это статья и для уголовного преступления мотивация должна бы быть посерьезнее, чем «так вышло», что у него в голове все это не укладывается, что Стайлз на двадцать лет моложе, что молоденький любовник, которому все равно с кем, для женщины в годах – это просто пошло, и риторически спрашивал, понимает ли она, как это выглядит и как на это отреагируют, если все раскроется. Он кричал, не обращая внимания ни на то, как Мелисса все сильнее стискивает одной рукой ладонь другой, ни на то, что она почти не возражает, больше того, кажется, именно это отсутствие попыток защититься и подогревало его злость еще больше.  
Скотт замолчал, только когда увидел, как мать дернулась, опуская голову и закрывая лицо руками – тихо, так и не сказав ни слова. И от одной этой картинки, от одного жеста он почувствовал себя так, словно его окатило ледяной водой.  
Он мог бы спорить, злиться, стремиться ранить ее больнее, если бы Мелисса сопротивлялась, требовала, если бы послала его к черту, заявив, что это ее жизнь – как имела полное право поступить, к чему Скотт пришел, спокойно подумав после – но она ничего этого не делала. Скотт хорошо помнил, как стоял над ней эдаким обличающим праведником, а мать сидела, опустив голову, бледная, осунувшаяся, прикусив губу и стиснув руки в замок, и самый отчетливый запах, упрямо пробивавшийся и сквозь настойчивый цитрус геля для душа, и через ее собственный запах, родной, успокаивающий, домашний, был запах стыда. Удушающий, подавляющий, иссушающий – тот, с которым, как внезапно понял Скотт, его мать жила несколько месяцев, и который он упорно предпочитал не замечать. И ошеломленному откровением Скотту пришло в голову, что Мелисса выглядит одновременно и лет на семь старше, усталой, измученной, с морщинами и не гладкой кожей – тогда он впервые понял, что она не константа, не абсолют, что у матери есть возраст, и впервые испугался ее возраста и ее слабости – и одновременно лет на двадцать моложе, растерянной девчонкой, которую некому защитить. Причем защищать ее нужно от него – от ее сына, который вместо того, чтобы понять и пожалеть, потому что больше некому, сам готов ее мучить и обвинять. А самое худшее, что она не будет сопротивляться, потому что сама обвиняет и мучает себя гораздо сильнее, чем смог бы он.  
И, прошитый насквозь спазмом вины, Скотт простил – за секунду, безоглядно и совершенно даром, сознав, что никогда не будет упрекать, да и не имеет на это никакого права. Но только мать – а вот друга у него больше не было.  
Первое время приходилось тяжко: нужно было с корнями выдирать из себя привычку думать «Расскажу Стайлзу – обхохочется» или «Надо спросить у Стайлза, уж он-то точно знает», оказалось, что у него нет под рукой половины нужных вещей, потому что все они перекочевали к Стилински, в его же комнате валяется куча стайлзова барахла, и даже собственная правота и одним воспоминанием о себе способное спровоцировать удлинение клыков ощущение какого-то запредельного предательства не облегчают тоску и даже не убивают не такое уж редкое желание найти оправдания.  
Да Скотт их и находил – для того первого раза.  
Пожалуй, будь он чуть меньше занят собой, Эллисон и делами стаи и чуть наблюдательнее, он бы все понял еще тогда, когда утром столкнулся в дверях собственного дома со Стайлзом, который как-то суматошно пробормотал про то, что отец снимет с него голову, и сбежал, а потом увидел на кухне смущенную мать, ни с того, ни с сего накормившую его шикарным завтраком, который она всерьез, а не из хлопьев и полуфабрикатов, не готовила уже года два. Скотт тогда ночевал у Хейлов: именно в тот вечер закончилось наконец сумасшествие со стаей альф, оставив опустошение, боль и отложенную истерику от пришедшего-таки осознания, что они потеряли и что могли бы потерять. Почти не пострадавший физически, Стайлз привез его, и Скотт предложил ему остаться, потому что не хотел думать, как Стайлз пойдет в свой пустой (шериф все еще оставался, хотя больше на всякий случай, в больнице) и темный дом.  
Они вымылись и почти собрались спать, когда позвонил Дерек и попросил его приехать. Наверное, Скотт отказался бы, но на заднем плане он услышал рык Айзека, звук разбивающегося стекла, треск дерева и вопль Питера: «Да сколько можно! Успокой его!», а мама много раз читала ему в детстве сказку про Маленького Принца – он не мог не приехать. Стайлзу же он предложил остаться, пообещав скоро вернуться и надеясь, что тот просто вырубится от переутомления, потому что на возвращение Скотт, будучи честным с собой, особенно не надеялся.  
И только позже он сообразил, что этот день был годовщиной смерти матери Стайлза. Наверное, именно это Стилински и добило. Конечно, они все держались тогда на какой-то соломинке, не дававшей слететь с катушек, выпустить из-под контроля волка, просто помешаться от ощущения нереальности происходящего, но если Дерека держала вина, Айзека – сам Скотт, а Скотта – понимание, что стоит потерять контроль и ему, как все полетит в тартарары, то что могло держать Стайлза? Лидия, которая, даже расставшись с Джексоном, не стала ближе? Собственное тело, так и оставшееся беспомощно-человеческим? Ужас от мысли, что его отец едва не умер, а Стайлз мало чем смог ему помочь? Или, может быть, ощущение смерти, которая была где-то рядом, но понять которую по-настоящему мог только он и еще, пожалуй, Хейлы?  
Тогда они старались не говорить об этом: ни о том, что грозит каждому из них, ни о том, что с кем-то уже случилось. Имена Эрики и Бойда просто не звучали, как будто на них было наложено какое-то магическое табу, и им самим это даже не казалось странным. Они просто пытались осмыслить это, ужиться с мыслью, как легко кто-то может исчезнуть насовсем, как будто никогда и не существуя – и пока работало что-то внутри, слова должны были молчать.  
Но не этого требовалось Стайлзу, потому что он знал, что такое смерть, по-настоящему. Он единственный – кроме разве что Питера, но кто поймет вернувшихся с той стороны, и Дерека, хотя и в этом Скотт сомневался, – кто жил со смертью, кто прошел весь путь, кто повторял его, а значит, уже не мог прятаться за это временное, анестетическое отупение внутреннего бессловесного мышления. Возможно, как раз ему-то и нужны были слова. Возможно, они, как и обычно, множились в нем в геометрической прогрессии, но в этот раз не могли, как обычно, выплеснуться, и копились внутри, отравляя, потому что их никто не хотел слышать, и в первую очередь сам Скотт. А в тот вечер интоксикация просто дошла до критической точки, спровоцировав кризис.  
Скотт почти представлял это: как Стайлз лежит один в темной комнате и не может заснуть, как начинает вспоминать, как бледное неживое лицо Эрики накладывается в его памяти на бледное неживое лицо матери, как скручивает все внутри от холодной пустой обреченности, вымораживающей осознанием вины и абсолютной необратимости, фатальной, бесконечной и окончательной непоправимости. Он тоже носил вину в себе, но ему было проще – он искупил, насколько это вообще возможно, и он очень мало знал о смерти, Эрика, Бойд, альфы – они стали для него первыми, мертвые враги и товарищи, даже не друзья. Со Стайлзом все было иначе.  
Может быть, мама что-то услышала. Может быть, просто сработала интуиция, и она зашла посмотреть, все ли у Стайлза в порядке, тем более что Скотт сам просил ее присмотреть за ним. Наверное, обнимала, пока он плакал. И, по всей видимости, не сумела оттолкнуть, когда все перешло границы.  
Это Скотт на самом деле мог понять. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы упрекать их, когда сам, даже зная, что одно лишнее движение или потеря концентрации могут стать фатальными, не способен был перестать реагировать на близость Эллисон и выбросить из головы мысль о том, что эта секунда абсолютной животной страсти, возможно, и стоит даже его и ее жизней.  
Да, это Скотт мог понять, причем тем лучше, чем больше осознавал, что именно он должен был быть рядом с другом, именно он должен был или удержать его слезы, или принять их, что именно он мог все предотвратить, но не сделал этого, выбрав. За это у него не было права упрекать, и тот первый раз Скотт понимал.  
Но он не мог понять и принять продолжения: того, которого Стайлз добился, взяв Мелиссу измором, настойчивостью, возможно даже, поймав на жалость.  
Скотт был уверен, что мама попросила Стайлза прекратить. Она вряд ли рвала на себе волосы в то первое утро или рыдала, заламывая руки и вопрошая: «О, что же мы натворили?!» - его мама была слишком уравновешенным и рациональным для этого человеком. И слишком переживающим за других, чтобы валить на них вину, которую считала своей. Она наверняка разбудила Стайлза, накормила завтраком и мягко попробовала показать, что ничего особенного не случилось, но ничего похожего не повторится. Скотт даже представлял, как мама может это делать: в детстве одна ее спокойная улыбка могла прекратить самые горькие его слезы, мгновенно убеждая, что нет ничего непоправимого, и все нормально, и все можно решить.  
Вот только Стайлз не понял. Не захотел понять.  
Когда сошла первая ярость, Скотт много думал обо всем этом, и пришел к выводу, что знает момент, когда Мелисса сломалась. Он помнил, каким Стайлз стал после того утра. Скотт тогда очень удивился: после недель нервной напряженности, какой-то усталой серости друг как будто засветился изнутри, словно он был пыльной лампой, а потом его кто-то протер, и это не выглядело игрой и попыткой притвориться, дабы не добавлять проблем – Скотт довольно неплохо умел определять, врет Стайлз или нет; да, он мог делать вид, что верит, но знал всегда, даже до всякого особого оборотнического нюха – и оно длилось пару дней. А потом Стайлз будто погас.  
Сам Скотт тогда ничего не понимал – он пытался говорить, но Стайлз молчал, пытался втянуть его в какие-то дела, но Стайлза ничего не увлекало, как будто у него кончилась батарейка – все, что ни делал Скотт, приводило к тому же успеху, что и попытка пробить лбом кирпичную стену. И вот на этом месте Скотт, когда его в первый раз настигло озарение, пожалел, что не взялся тогда биться тупой головой в стену реально и ощутимо вместо всего остального: он вспомнил, как сам же пришел к матери советоваться, когда окончательно отчаялся. Он сам рассказывал ей, что не знает, почему Стайлз вдруг потерял ко всему интерес, почему сломался, когда, казалось бы, все закончилось и можно радоваться, отдыхать, спокойно жить, и совершенно не представляет, что с этим делать. Кажется, говорил еще, что боится, что вся эти история с альфами тяжело далась им всем, но Стайлзу особенно, и что если сам Скотт может прийти к ней, то Стайлзу не к кому идти, потому что он панически боится за отца. В общем, по речам его тогдашнего выходило, что Стайлз, как трагический герой, буквально на краю темной бездны, и опечаленный друг не представляет, как его спасти.  
Насколько этот друг идиот, Скотт понял позже. Но даже все те глупости, которые он сам сотворил, подталкивая мать к Стайлзу и неделями не замечая, как ей тяжело, как все, что она чувствует, неизбежно превращается в стыд, не отменяли того факта, что друга у Скотта уже не было: он и себе-то не до конца простил ту невольную слепоту, и уж точно не мог простить Стайлзу, который все отлично знал и видел, его безразличие. Он должен был отступиться, отпустить, уйти, увидев, что причиняет боль. Должен был женщине, о которой говорил, что любит. Должен был другу, про которого говорил «брат». И он ни в коем случае, никогда по своей воле не должен был становиться источником их отчаяния – а иначе, чем отчаяние, свое состояние через несколько недель после памятного откровения, Скотт назвать не мог.  
Он сказал матери, что не обвиняет ее и если не понимает, то, по крайней мере, принимает, сразу же, как только так почувствовал, но это не помогло: стыд и вина, так поразившие Скотта в их первый разговор, не просто не ушли, а как будто принялись концентрироваться и разрастаться, придавливая Мелиссу к земле, мешая поднимать глаза, радоваться, даже просто улыбаться. Со все большим ужасом Скотт ловил мать за тем, как она словно бы забывалась, смеясь его шуткам или просто наслаждаясь чем-то, а потом вдруг замирала и, будто вспомнив, что теперь ей этого нельзя, возвращалась к своей добровольной епитимье. И это все так не походило на нее обычную, что почти ужасало, заставляя в отчаянии хвататься даже за совсем уж детскую надежду, что это все просто сон, а он скоро проснется, потому что в реальности такого просто не может быть. Но пробуждения не наступало, лучше не становилось, их дом все больше окутывало какое-то серое марево, от которого хотелось говорить приглушенно и о которое разбивались все его попытки кричать назло. И Скотт уже прочувствовал, хотя и не принял, вкус беспомощности и сдачи, когда всё разрешилось тем, что по всем параметрам должно было бы стать катастрофой – Джилл.  
Нет, тогда, конечно, ни о какой Джилл еще не шло и речи – ни о девочке, ни об имени, но сам факт того, что Мелисса оказалась беременна, как будто перевернул страницу, полностью закрыв все, что было на предыдущей. И, если оставаться до конца честным, Скотту казалось, что это произошло потому, что все предыдущее просто перестало быть для матери важным.  
Он отлично помнил то их объяснение.  
\- Скотт… Я хочу с тобой поговорить, - как-то неуверенно позвала Мелисса, и он послушно вошел в гостиную и сел на диван. В то время вообще все их общение перешло в какие-то предельно, почти гротескно вежливые формы: Мелисса пыталась вести себя как идеальная мать, мучаясь совестью и стыдом, сам же Скотт старался быть не менее идеальным сыном, изводясь от того, что вызывает эту ее вину, и, кажется, своей идеальностью ее только добавляя. – Я…  
\- Да, мам?  
\- Я…, - попробовала еще раз Мелисса, снова замолчала, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, выдала. – Я беременна.  
И в первый раз за достаточно большое время твердо посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты… что? – ошалело переспросил Скотт, и снова получив вполне внятное «Беременна», отнявшее надежду на то, что он просто неправильно расслышал, замер с разинутым ртом.  
Какое-то время они – наверное, комично, но явно не изнутри – молча смотрели друг на друга круглыми глазами, не зная, что сказать, и ожидая реакции другого, а потом Скотт наконец пришел в себя и выдал первое, что пришло в голову подростку:  
\- А ты… собираешься… ну…  
Он не закончил, но Мелисса, судя по всему, догадалась и так – и догадка эта произвела превращение, которое не осилила ни идеальность Скотта, ни все его попытки объяснить, что он ни за что ее не упрекает: за мгновение неуверенная и виноватая Мелисса МакКолл перед ним превратилась в его мать времен худших его глупостей и выходок. Аж задохнувшись от возмущения, она на секунду потеряла дар речи, и в этот миг – увидев, как в ее глазах загорелось негодование вместо недавней блёклой виноватости – Скотт почувствовал вовсе не то, что должен был: он почувствовал, поразительно даже для самого себя, облегчение и пронзительное знание, что теперь все будет хорошо. Правда, длилось это буквально секунду, потому что мысль о том, что его мать ждет ребенка, у него будет брат или сестра и в их доме скоро появится младенец, а сейчас ему доходчиво объяснят, куда он может засунуть идеи об аборте, моментально вернулась, заполнив все свободное место в сознании.  
\- Нет, Скотт, я не собираюсь «ну»! Я не собралась «ну» с тобой, хотя из нас двоих с твоим отцом работала только я, жили мы в съемной комнате, потому что квартиру не тянули, а родители не желали видеть меня с таким мужем! И уж тем более я не буду «ну» сейчас, когда у меня есть дом, работа, отложенные на обучение деньги, чтобы не отнимать ничего у тебя, и даже немного сбережений!  
\- Так ты… что, и хотела?... – поразился Скотт, хотя это и показалось ему чуть более осмысленным до того, как он подумал второй раз.  
\- Нет! Конечно, нет! Ты с ума сошел?! – обиделась Мелисса, и Скотт понял, что окончательно запутался.  
\- Но тогда… как? Мама, ну, ты же медик!  
Потом он, правда, сообразил, что, наверное, не надо было этого говорить, да и вообще, он же собирался не упрекать, но Мелисса так живо возмущенно вскинулась, что он успокоился – кажется, мать снова могла постоять за себя. Он даже приготовился выслушать очередную порцию негодования, но Мелисса, раздумав, просто махнула рукой.  
\- Да, медик. И как медик я знаю, что означает диагноз «бесплодие», записанный в моей медкарте. Как медик я понимаю, что несколько видов лечения, не дающих эффекта, означают неизлечимость заболевания. И, как медик, я доверяю мнению врачей, которых считаю самыми квалифицированными.  
Наверное, на лице Скотта было написано такое ошаление, что Мелисса, сжалившись, печально улыбнулась и пояснила:  
\- Скотт, ты же не знаешь, а я ведь хотела второго ребенка, когда с твоим отцом все еще было более или менее нормально. Я лечилась, вполне серьезно. И сперва мне говорили: «Шанс – один из ста», а потом сказали: «Шансов нет». Вообще нет, кроме чуда. И я успокоилась. Все еще хочешь прочитать мне лекции о контрацепции?  
\- Мам, но… А?... И… А когда?  
\- Через семь месяцев. К ноябрю, - и хотя на лице Мелиссы все еще оставались смущение и неуверенность, она улыбнулась уже совершенно иначе – счастливо, так, как Скотт давно не видел. И что он еще мог сделать, как не улыбнуться в ответ?  
\- Здорово. А кто?  
\- Скотт! Еще рано! Что ты делал на биологии? – мама в шутку ткнула его в плечо, а потом совершенно всерьез обняла, когда он раскинул руки.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептала она ему в плечо, и Скотт, зажмурив глаза от стыда, тоже прошептал:  
\- Это ты меня прости. Я совсем сволочь. А сестра – это здорово.  
\- Или брат, - поправила его Мелисса, и Скотт согласился:  
\- Все равно хорошо. Я тебе во всем, в чем нужно, помогать будут. Разберемся.  
И они еще некоторое время простояли, обнявшись, а потом, когда комок в горле рассосался так, чтобы стало возможно говорить, Скотт растерянно спросил:  
\- И что, ты теперь выйдешь за него замуж? – и почувствовал, как мама трясется в его руках, с облегчением осознав, что это от смеха:  
\- Сын, ты спятил?  
И ему стало немного спокойней.  
Потом, правда, это спокойствие улетучилось, как не бывало: когда оказалось, что у мамы проблемы со здоровьем и никто не может ни за что поручиться, когда он неделями всерьез обдумывал, как убедить Мелиссу и попросить Дерека об укусе для нее, потому что, даже несмотря на возможность худшего исхода, при сложившихся обстоятельствах это почти не увеличивало процент риска, и, уж конечно, когда он сидел в комнате ожидания, стараясь то ли слышать, а то ли не слышать слишком многое из операционной, и то проклинал себя за неспособность уговорить мать на укус, то обрывал на полу-мысли, принимаясь молиться богу, в которого не верил.  
Как сказали врачи, накануне родов спрашивавшие у Мелиссы, кого им спасать в случае выбора, все обошлось почти чудом – и усилиями Дитона, которого просил не только Скотт, но и Стайлз, как выяснилось после.  
Потом стало легче: Мелисса быстро оправилась, Джилл родилась здоровой, и их всех закрутил быт семейства с маленьким ребенком, а самого Скотта еще и учеба на новом месте. И их договор с матерью действовал идеально: Скотт ни разу не застал Стайлза у них дома, хотя, знал, тот появлялся регулярно. Однако если все это шаткое равновесие и годилось на какое-то время – Скотт до последнего ждал, что Стилински сбежит, не выдержав, и тогда вообще ничего не придется менять – то теперь, кажется, настал момент прийти к чему-то более осмысленному и взрослому.  
\- О чем ты думал, Стайлз? Когда все это заваривал – о чем ты думал? – спросил Скотт минут через двадцать молчаливой дороги просто так, без предисловий и подготовок, и, кажется, переборщил, потому что машина вильнула, когда Стилински на секунду отвлекся от дороги. - Руль держи. Так о чем?  
\- Ни о чем, - тихо, но вполне различимо для оборотня буркнул Стайлз, а потом уже громче и тверже повторил. – Ни о чем я тогда не думал. Не мог.  
И Скотт почувствовал, что его ведет. Сперва, когда они сели в джип и в тишине поехали по пустому почти шоссе, ему показалось, что злость и все, что под ней, схлынули, вернувшись под контроль, однако стоило заговорить не о пустяках, как все вернулось, заставляя клыки удлиняться, а остатки рациональности сомневаться в выборе времени.  
\- Ах, не мог? Что, так первый опыт захватил, что все остальное стало можно нахрен послать? Трахаться-то приятнее, чем дружить и уважать, наверное, да?  
Стайлз, дернувшись, как от удара, нажал на тормоз, съехал на обочину и заглушил двигатель. Поворачиваться к Скотту он не спешил, вцепившись в руль и стиснув зубы, однако того это не очень волновало – главное, что Стилински все отлично слышал.  
\- Вот только что же ты на себя напраслину возводишь, что не думал? Подумал-то ты как раз отлично: замечательно устроился! Суицидом как, угрожал или и не пришлось? А то мама ж сердобольная, жалостливая, еще и ответственная. С ней грустные глазки и печальное: «Я не смогу так жить!» - Скотт издевательски изобразил трагический театральный жест, - хорошо, небось, прокатило. Да еще и на чувство вины надавить можно было: совратила ребенка, а теперь бросает! Удобно, правда?  
Почувствовав, как на последних словах прорвался рык, Скотт остановился, чтобы взять себя в руки, отчего повисла пауза – Стайлз так и молчал.  
\- Объясни мне, - дождавшись, пока эмоции схлынут, попробовал еще раз Скотт. – Объясни мне так, чтобы я понял, почему ты связался с женщиной, которая на год старше твоей матери. Почему ты не отвалил, когда она попросила тебя это сделать, и почему тебе было наплевать, как она себя чувствует. Почему ты шантажировал ее, когда она решила все прекратить. Почему собственные эгоистические желания значили для тебя больше, чем наша дружба и якобы любимая женщина. Я слушаю, можешь начинать. Ты же, помнится, так хотел со мной поговорить. Ну, говори. Ты же это умеешь. Давай, Стайлз! Почему? Ну?!  
\- Я не мог иначе, - тихо проговорил Стайлз, глядя на руль.  
Скотт немного помолчал, ожидая продолжение, потом помолчал еще немного, и еще самую каплю, из уважения к своему же собственному решению – но тишина никуда не делась, а Стилински так и сидел, опустив глаза, и Скотт взбесился.  
\- «Не мог иначе». Да, это все объясняет. К черту! Заводи машину, поехали – мне не улыбается ночевать на шоссе.  
\- Скотт…  
\- Поехали! Хватит. Переливать из пустого в порожнее я не намерен. Обиженно молчать, правда, тоже больше не стану, и так потрепал маме нервы, пора закругляться. Приедем - скажем, что помирились, и, надеюсь, ты это изобразишь понатуральнее. Заводи, - махнул он рукой, отвернувшись и уставившись в темноту, стараясь справиться с досадой на самого же себя.  
Он ведь, и правда, ждал ответов – и когда согласился ехать со Стилински, и даже раньше, когда медленно дозревал до разговора. Ему действительно казалось, что стоит преодолеть себя и спросить или просто сказать, что готов слушать – и ему расскажут, и, может даже быть, что в этом рассказе будет что-то, что позволит ему понять и принять, что даст возможность посмотреть с другой стороны и увидеть что-то невидимое, что разговор что-то изменит и вернет.  
«Сам дурак», как говорили в детстве.  
\- Ну, уж нет, - неожиданно твердо заявил Стайлз, и Скотт удивленно повернулся к нему. – Ты спросил – и я отвечу, а ты выслушаешь.  
\- Разные способы сказать «Не мог иначе»? Спасибо, у меня скачан словарь синонимов.  
\- Да, именно так. Не мог иначе. Никак не мог. Помнишь то свое первое полнолуние? Когда ты целовался с Лидией. А помнишь, что сказал мне потом?  
\- Не равняй…  
Но Стайлз перебил:  
\- «Я не понимал, что делал! Как будто не управлял собой!» - сказал ты. Похоже на другую форму «Не мог иначе»? Думаю, похоже. Поэтому не говори, что такого не бывает. Есть то, что мы можем преодолеть, а есть то, что не можем.  
\- Я просто поцеловал Лидию, даже не осознавая, кто она – а ты превратил мою мать в… Ты видел, что с ней творилось?! Зная, почему – видел?! Или не хотел видеть?! Да лучше б ты ей алую букву на грудь пришил! Она же… Черт тебя возьми, неужели регулярный…, - Скотту хотелось выплюнуть какую-нибудь грубость, но он не мог сказать так о матери, и, проглотив пришедшее на ум, с отвращением закончил, - секс стоил всего этого?! Неужели ради этого ты предал меня, мучил ее и до сих пор все не можешь оставить нас в покое? На тебя же вешается не одна девица, ура, цель достигнута, ты весь такой опытный и лучезарный – так какого же черта ты не отвалишь от мамы сейчас?!  
\- Скотт, ты дурак?  
Казалось, Стайлз опешил и просто завис на несколько мгновений, не зная, что сказать:  
– Ты думаешь, это все – ради секса? Ты всерьез уверен, что это все, чего я хочу? Ты издеваешься?! У твоей матери была рискованная беременность, а потом тяжелые роды! А после этого – грудничок на руках! Да она до сих пор иногда перед телевизором засыпает! Какой регулярный секс? Ты свихнулся?!  
\- Тогда что?! Что тебе еще надо?! Недоволен – так вали на здоровье! Найди себе ровесницу и радуйся жизни! Уверяю, тебя никто никогда ни о чем не попросит! Что тебе еще от нас надо?!  
\- Мелиссу. И Джилл. Я не могу без них. Еще в самом начале..., - Стайлз наконец-то посмотрел на бывшего друга прямо. – Скотт, если бы был хоть один способ уйти – я клянусь тебе, я бы ушел. Я пытался, правда, не один раз. Не могу. Жить не могу. Все как выцветает, и смысла никакого нет. Все из рук валится, ничего не нужно. И не проходит. Не могу.  
Стайлз снова замолчал, кажется, собираясь с мыслями, и Скотт не мешал. Он еще не очень понимал, это ли хотел услышать, этого ли ждал – но чувствовал, что дослушает.  
\- Чем ты там меня уколоть пытался? – продолжил, наконец, Стайлз, горьковато хмыкнув. - Тем, что Мелисса терпит меня из жалости и чувства ответственности? А, думаешь, я этого не понимаю? Думаешь, не понимаю, что она позволяет и что ей не станет хуже, если я уйду? Что я для нее в первую очередь ребенок, о котором надо заботиться? Что она не доверяет?  
Скривившись, Стайлз опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в руль:  
\- Да я бы и утопился, застрелился или уехал в закат, куда глядят глаза, если бы ей от этого стало лучше. Но ведь не станет же.  
Скотт представил, как Стайлз исчезает из их жизни в прямом смысле, представил, как об этом узнает мама, которая даже депрессию его не смогла пережить – и оскалился:  
\- Идиот.  
\- Вот и я об этом. А по-другому, чтобы нормально, я не могу.  
Какое-то время они помолчали.  
\- Я же все вижу. Я же понимаю, что ни по одному параметру не дотягиваю. Знаешь, как она отреагировала, когда я ей пожениться предложил?  
В первую секунду Скотт просто не сообразил, о чем идет речь, а когда до него дошло, просто согнулся пополам, едва не треснувшись лбом о переднюю панель: мама в белом платье и беспрерывно болтающий, не знающий, куда деть руки Стайлз в своей любимой синей в оранжевую полоску рубашке и с рюкзаком среди цветов у алтаря моментальной картинкой встали перед глазами, вызвав приступ хохота, который он даже не попытался сдержать.  
\- Вот, и она так же, - пожал плечами Стайлз, очевидно, не обидевшись. – Со мной даже несколько бесед провели о том, что если мне вдруг понравится какая-нибудь девочка, я не должен ни о чем переживать, и даже могу прийти за советом. Как ты там говорил? «Хорошо устроился», да? И правда, лучше некуда: еще один ребенок для любимой женщины.  
\- А чего ты ждал? Тебе двадцати нет и ты навязался.  
\- Я хотел пойти работать! – вскинулся Стайлз, реагируя на то, на что мог. – Я и сейчас стараюсь, как могу – во всем! И буду дальше! Я не играю! И я не уйду.  
Скотт в ответ пожал плечами: злость поутихла до уровня, когда обвинять, брызгая слюной, уже не хотелось, а возражать или соглашаться… В этом не было никакого смысла – пока он просто слушал.  
\- Ладно, чего уж там, - хмыкнул после паузы так и не услышавший отповеди Стайлз, который, судя по всему, ни с кем об этом раньше не говорил. - Рассказывать, так уж все, тем более мы с отцом разобрались давно. Я это случайно услышал, так получилось. Отец думал, что я ушел, а Мелисса – что вожусь с компом, у вас антивирус тогда полетел. Они сидели на диванчике и разговаривали, мирно так, душевно. Отец предлагал ей замуж – за него. Рассказывал, что она и так знает, как он к ней относится, что он любит Джилл, и какая разница, дедом она его будет считать или отцом, если это все равно родная кровь, а самой Мелиссе так будет легче. Просил меня отпустить. Говорил, что никакой я не отец, что сам еще мальчишка, а вот братом буду хорошим. Обещал заботиться. За ручку брал, благо, что целоваться не полез.  
\- А ты? – почти против воли спросил Скотт, чувствуя какое-то не очень правильное, но непреодолимое любопытство, ведь этого мама ему не рассказывала, они вообще мало говорили о том, что касалось Стайлза.  
\- Выскочил и устроил истерику. И да, это было очень по-взрослому, можешь не уточнять, я и сам в курсе. Заявил, что мне ничего от него не надо, что я сам, на что нужно, заработаю, что уж от него-то ножа в спину не ждал. Еще что-то, кажется, такое же. Эффектно получилось. Драматично.  
\- А что мама?  
На это Стайлз только хмыкнул:  
\- Вышвырнула нас обоих нафиг. Сказала, что мы друг друга стоим, что ей вообще кроме сына и дочери никто не нужен, особенно если для нервотрепки, и что разбираться мы можем между собой, сколько нам влезет, у нее же дел хватает, да и мыльные оперы она не смотрит даже по телевизору, не то, что в своей собственной гостиной. Это я излагаю отредактированную версию. Твоя мама умеет донести до людей мысль в максимально емкой и доходчивой форме. Мне аж записать кое-что захотелось.  
Скотт представил себе всю эту картинку в лицах, вспомнил, как именно мама действительно может выразиться при крайней необходимости – и снова расхохотался. Может, для Стайлза оно и было драмой, но вот Скотт иначе, чем комедию, все это воспринимать не мог.  
Стайлз рассмеялся рядом, а потом они немного посидели в тишине, но уже не обременительной и даже не напряженной, а какой-то спокойной.  
\- Я не могу простить это просто так. Не сейчас, - неожиданно для себя сказал Скотт, глядя в темноту за лобовым стеклом. – И не знаю, когда.  
Стайлз зашевелился рядом:  
\- Я очень виноват перед тобой. И я очень боялся, что ты вообще больше не заговоришь со мной. Спасибо. Я буду стараться.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Скотт. – Поехали?  
Стайлз послушно завел мотор.  
Остаток пути прошел в молчании: все, что можно было сказать сейчас, они друг другу сказали, а что-то еще, другое, возможно, появится и вырастет до слов потом, позже, тем более что этого позже у них, судя по всему, будет много. Впереди бежала выхватываемая фарами дорога, Стайлз плавно вел джип по знакомым поворотам, а Скотт чувствовал, что ему стало легче. Ненамного, потому что он на самом деле не простил, но легче, потому что понял, что, наверное, простить сможет.  
Когда машина остановилась, Стайлз вышел первым и, подхватив сумку, направился в дом, Скотт же, уронив рюкзак, присел, чтобы подобрать высыпавшиеся из-за разошедшейся молнии вещи, и видел, как тот открыл дверь своим ключом, крикнул «Я пришел!» и буквально замер на пороге, когда встретить его вышел шериф.  
\- Папа? Что случилось?  
\- Сынок…  
\- Все в порядке, твой отец просто принес детское питание, я забыла купить, а уйти не могла. Привет.  
Из комнаты появилась мама – усталая, но улыбающаяся, и Скотт, не успевший переволноваться и сразу успокоенный ее спокойствием, остро почувствовал, как соскучился. Мелисса же, подойдя к Стайлзу, бегло прислонилась лбом к его виску, скользнув носом по щеке, а потом сразу отодвинулась и потянула за руку:  
\- Джилл спит, так что тихо. Еда горячая, как раз все поужинаем.  
А потом заметила на крыльце его.  
\- Скотт?...  
\- Привет, мам. А я могу с вами поужинать?  
На секунду Мелисса застыла у порога, а потом втянула сына в дом и крепко обняла, тихо прошептав на ухо «Спасибо».


End file.
